sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Homeworld Caste System (GA)
Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their own privileges and ordained purposes. Any Gem, who, in any way, digresses from their role, be it intentional or not, would be considered defective. Because there are so many of one type of Gem, the Homeworld Gems — except the Diamonds — distinguish themselves via coded serial numbers. Fusions Fusion Gems are the product of two or more Gems or half Gems, who can fuse with both Gems and humans. Fusions are formed when the participants are emotionally harmonious with each other. This state can be spontaneous but it is usually achieved deliberately through a synchronized "Gem dance". Fusions are weapons in Homeworld. They are used in times of war, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot's reactions towards Garnet). To a further extent, only fusions of the same gem type are seen as acceptable (such as a fusion consisting of several rubies). Fusions between Gems of different varieties is considered even more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats in "The Answer" referred to Garnet as "disgusting" and "unheard of". Fusions on Homeworld are treated as weapons, suitable only on the battlefield. A fusion existing outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate. Only homogem fusions (such as Ruby (Quintuple Fusion)) are seen as acceptable; those of different types (such as Garnet) are even more "disgusting". A Humongous Ruby Fusion!.png|Same Gem Ruby Fusion Cluster Hand Monster.png|Hand Cluster Hallway Cluster By King.png|Cluster Gem Garnet No Visor.png|Garnet Stones Stones '''are the lowest caste on Homeworld. They are considered to be nothing but workers and the "behind the scenes" of the buildings. Stones were easy to create, thus making them common on Homeworld. Stones are also used as test subjects during science experiments, and each day, many are disposed of to create actual gems. A stone would be known as "A mere stone", as they are common. They wouldn't use gender pronouns (Eg. She/Her, He/Him), but would rather be known as "It". They are treated like corrupted gems, being disgusting and disposable. However, thanks to them, they were able to build whole palaces, such as Yellow Diamond's Court. Stones were also made for general labor, such as cleaning whole buildings, carrying items, and hauling discarded gemstones to kindergartens for harvesting or force fusion. They were made to not have that much personality, being loyal only to their work and Homeworld. At times of war, Stones were used to fight, some being foot soldiers. They were used to overwhelm the enemy, while the actual soldiers (Quartz and Obsidian) attack. There has been cases of stones that have defected (See Stone Facet 1STL Cut 106 XG), but most cases are because of a rogue mineral in the stones. '''Gemology Gemstone Information * Stone (Or rock) isn't an actual gemstone, but rather a mineral of natural substance. * It is a combination of the minerals Quartz, feldspar, and biotite. * Pearls Pearls are servants in the caste. Described by Peridot as "someone's shiny toy", Pearls serve as domestics and ladies-in-waiting to their owners. They are expected only to serve and be submissive and obedient. Their work consists of domestic tasks such as cleaning or holding their owners' things. Pearls are also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes, as Peridot comments that the idea of a Peridot owning a pearl is a ridiculous notion. Pearls may also be earned by committing an act of heroism towards the Diamonds, as Eyeball states in "Bubbled". As seen in "Gem Heist", Pearls also serve the function of footmen, opening doors for their masters; they are expected to consistently exhibit subservience by remaining silent unless spoken to and remaining a few paces behind their superior when walking with them. They also provide simple luxuries like singing, as seen in "That Will Be All". Physically, all Pearls appear to have a slender form and a beak-like nose. They can also be "customized" to resemble their owners in color, appearance, and Gem placement, (as seen from Yellow and Blue Pearl). However, this is not always the case, as Pearl successfully passed off being Sapphire's Pearl despite sharing no resemblance to her "owner". They are also status symbols for those in higher castes and are given as rewards to lower-caste Gems who have done exceptional tasks in the name of the Diamonds. They are expected to be obedient and submissive. Pearls are also known to be slaves. They also were traded as prizes and trophies for high-ranking gems. However, in the Homeworld Underworld, they were bartenders, dancers, and strippers. They went to nightclubs where they would dance and attract other gems. (See the Homeworld Underworld). In The Games, ''Pearls are also rewarded to serve for the champions of the event. Gems would also use the Pearls for other events. Other events that were specific for Pearls are known as "Pearl Fairs," where gems would have to win games and prizes in order to get Pearls. Pearls that were owner-less would be kept in Gem Universities, where Agates would teach them discipline. '''Gemology' Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. ** Pearls being considered lesser gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is one of three birthstones for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. ** Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. ** Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. ** Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. ** Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Peridots Peridots serve mainly as technicians and Kindergarteners, sometimes performing field assignments on other planets, such as the Peridot who befriends Steven. Their exact role is currently unknown; however, they are higher than Pearls (but not high enough to own a pearl of their own). Era 2 Peridots are given Limb Enhancers to compensate for their lack of abilities older gems have, due to the depletion of resources on Homeworld. One Peridot, so far, has been shown to have telekinetic capabilities over metallic objects. It is unknown what abilities most Era 1 Peridots have, but Peridot's Manager was able to project holograms and use telekinesis. Peridots, as they are technicians and kindergartners, they have an arsenal of tools, such as: Tools: * Gem Destabilizer: In "Jail Break", Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent but non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. As seen used on Garnet, the gem will start to crack apart at the seams and poof into their gemstones. * Robonoids: Peridot can control different types of spherical robots known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergartens. * EMP device: In "Warp Tour", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid, though it did succeed in knocking out the power in Beach City. * Attack Drones: ''': Built some time before "Gem Harvest", Peridot created attack drones to defend the barn in case of invasion. Each is a spherical turret, moving by propeller and controlled by remote.Their design is similar to Peridot's Flask Robonoids, whether these are new drones made from their design, or simply modified robonoids is unknown. * '''Limb Enhancers: Mechanical body extensions Peridot had worn since her debut until the Crystal Gems capture her in "Catch and Release". ** Anatomical Separation: Peridot could separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. ** Blaster: Peridot could transform the fingers on her right arm into a blaster which could charge and fire an electrified energy ball which would explode on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. Peridot appeared to have been unaware of this feature, expressing clear surprise upon her first using it. *** Rapid Fire: '''Peridot is able to fire a large amount of energy balls in rapid succession. ** '''Holographic Interface: Peridot could project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she could control and connect to different forms of Gem technology, as well as use to search for specific data, and record logs. ** Tractor Beam: Peridot could produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. ** Wall-Scaling: Peridot could freely run up vertical walls without falling. ** Helicopter Fingers: Peridot could expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. Peridots were used to make artificial gem experiments, such as the Cluster Gems and the Alkalis. They also were low in the caste, although in the Gem Elytra Council, there was an instance of an Era 1 Peridot which has shown exceptional skills with creating gems and technology. Gemology Gemstone Information * Peridot is a gem-quality variety of olivine. It belongs to the forsterite-fayalite mineral series. Peridot is an idiochromatic gem, meaning its color comes from the basic chemical composition of the mineral itself and not from minor traces of impurities. ** Olivine, of which peridot is a type, is a common mineral in mafic and ultramafic rocks, and it is often found in lavas and in peridotite xenoliths of the mantle, which lavas carry to the surface; but gem quality peridot only occurs in a fraction of these settings. Peridots can also be found in meteorites. ** Olivine, in general, is a very abundant mineral, but gem quality peridot is rather rare. This is due to the mineral's chemical instability on the Earth's surface. Olivine is usually found as small grains and tends to exist in a heavily weathered state, unsuitable for decorative use. Large crystals of forsterite, the variety most often used to cut peridot gems, are rare; as a result olivine is considered to be precious. * Peridot is the official birthstone for the month of August as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the stone for the Zodiac sign of Libra. Peridot is assigned to the planet Saturn. It may be given as a gem on the sixteenth wedding anniversary. * Peridot is one of the few gemstones that occur in only one color, an olive-green. The intensity and tint of the green, however, depends on how much iron is contained in the crystal structure, so the color of individual peridot gems can vary from yellow—to olive—to brownish-green. Its vivid green color does not change under artificial light. ** Chemically, peridot is a magnesium iron silicate, and its intensity of color depends on the amount of iron it contains. There may also be traces of nickel and chromium present. ** The best-colored peridot has an iron percentage of less than 15% and typically includes some trace elements of nickel and chromium, which contribute to its color. The most valued color is a dark olive-green. * Peridot is the gem variety of olivine and ranges between 6.5 and 7 on the Mohs scale of hardness. It is not particularly sensitive to acid, but it does have a brittle tenacity. * The name "Peridot" is believed to have originated from the Arabic word faridat, meaning "gem", or, as the Oxford English Dictionary suggests, it came from classical Latin pæderot - a kind of opal. ** The ancient Romans called it 'evening emerald' since its color did not darken at night, but could still be appreciated by candlelight and the light of a campfire. * Peridot is a healing gemstone often associated with peace, compassion, and harmony of relationships. Its powers are thought to promote growth and renewal while alleviating negative emotions such as guilt, resentment, and apathy. ** It is a gem especially connected with ancient Egypt, and some historians believe that the famous emeralds of Cleopatra were actually peridot gems. * Peridot olivine is mined in Arkansas, Arizona on the San Carlos Reservation, Hawaii, Nevada, and New Mexico at Kilbourne Hole, in the US; and in Australia, Brazil, China, Egypt, Kenya, Mexico, Myanmar (Burma), Norway, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, Sri Lanka, and Tanzania. * The name chrysolite was formerly applied not only to peridot but also many similarly colored stones. * Even though peridots existed in ancient history, at one point they vanished until some were found 30 years ago in Pakistan. Ices Ices work as medics on the battlefield, having the ability to heal damaged gemstones, though to a lesser extent than Rose Quartzes. Ices are also put in squadrons, as shown by the "Ice Pack". "The Homeworld Ice Pack" was a small pack of Homeworld Gems, more specifically, Ices. Ices have a rank high enough to own Pearls, as seen from Ice's Pearl. Abilities * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Ice is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. She can use these ice constructs as tools objects, weapons, and other items as well. ** Sentient Creatures: Sentient Creatures can be summoned by Ice. These creatures are made of ice and snow, and can be summoned at any time. ** Ice-bot: Since Ice can manipulate ice, she form herself a robot made in ice, with it, she can fight large Gem fusions, like Malachite. the whole robot would only consist the body, but Ice, herself, be the head of it, controlling it as, though she's a remote control. Whatever moves she make, her robot copies. * Thermo-Emotional Link: Ice's powers can activate unintentionally when experiencing strong emotions. When angry, she can make the surrounding area snow or hail, or even accidentally freeze herself. * Thermo Regulation: The area around Ice is typically dropped by 20 degrees (Fahrenheit or Celsius is unspecified), but this can be controlled and prevented with training. * Cryo-Breath: Ice can blow frosty or icy breath in great clouds, presumably to freeze enemies or coat them in enough dense snow and ice to hinder movement. * Healing: As Ice Gems were primarily created for the War to recover and heal damaged Gems from battle, Ice possesses the ability to heal cracked gemstones. But these abilities are to a lesser extent than Rose Quartzes. Gemology Gemstone Information * Although many people do not think about Ice as a mineral, it is in fact a mineral just as much as Quartz is. ** It is a naturally occurring compound with a defined chemical formula and crystal structure, thus making it a legitimate mineral. * All Ice is colorless, unless impure. * Flaws and cracks cause it to be white. Rubies Rubies are a lesser type of soldier caste. Garnet describes them as "common", seeing as they are all originally identical to one another. They appear to be used as personal escorts and bodyguards for high-ranking Gems. Seeing as they are so numerous, inferred from Ruby's comment of there being "tons" of her, Rubies are considered somewhat unimportant and highly expendable grunts, though they compensate by fusing together into bigger constructs of themselves. Rubies are also sent to different planets to seek out specific Gems. As Rubies are merely common soldiers, they are not very intelligent, being easily fooled by Steven's claims that Jasper is on Neptune and Amethyst's obvious disguise as Jasper. However, that is not the case with some Rubies, such as Eyeball and Navy, as they were able to manipulate the Crystal Gems in many ways (eg. Eyeball wanting to meet Rose Quartz to shatter her, or Navy tricking Lapis Lazuli, Peridot and Steven.) Rubies, when battling, are known to fuse into bigger versions of themselves. They are quite weak, in comparison with other gem soldiers, but they outnumber quartz soldiers in number. Rubies can presumably use pyrokinesis, as shown in "Keystone Motel", when Ruby is able to heat up, and smoke comes out. Rubies are good at basic gem tech, as they were able to pilot the Roaming Eye ship to Earth twice, but however, they aren't good at maintaining their ships, as seen from Holly Blue Agate's remark on Rubies messing up ships. Rubies on Ahl, Prisma, and Zircon planet are much more intelligent than most other rubies, due to the METALA Core, which supplies high quality gems. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rubies are composed of a material known as corundum, the second hardest crystal structure after diamond (9,10 on the Mohs Scale of Hardness). ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties with it, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction. ** In its pure form, corundum is colorless. The red color of rubies is due to chromium impurities. ** Rubies are the most expensive colored stone, going by karat.http://www.gia.edu/ruby * The word “ruby” comes from the Latin 'ruber' meaning red and, like many other gemstones, the ruby's symbolic meaning is heavily dependent on its coloring. * Natural ruby is one of four "precious" gemstones (including diamond, emerald, and sapphire), known for its rarity, monetary value, and hardness (second only to diamond). ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * The color of ruby is its most important quality factor. The most sought after color is a strong pure red to red with a hint of blue, called pigeon's blood. ** The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. ** When the color of ruby is too light, it is classified as pink sapphire, but the line between pinkish-red ruby and pink sapphire varies by region. * The ruby is closely associated with aspects such as vitality, life, passion, and fire, all of which can be symbolically linked to the color red. ** This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. ** It is said that rubies can over-stimulate people who are sensitive or irritable. * Ruby is the traditional birthstone of those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Leo. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to Ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** The planet Mars is famously known as "the red planet", due to the high concentration of iron oxide (basically rust) on its surface. Rubies, along with all of the aspects mentioned above, have been linked with Mars in one form or another. ** Ruby is the national gemstone of Burma and Thailand. Metals and Elements The caste system defines Metals and Elements as "Scientists" and "Technicians", but however, this middle class of gems have more than one role, which makes them distinguish from most other gems. They also have the largest gem type currently, including Sodiums, Magnesiums, Zincs, and so on. Alkalis Alkalis, also known as Alkalines, are metal gems that are used as gem experiments for the perfect soldier. Era 1 Alkalis were successful, so the gem production and experimentation on them soared. When resources were dwindling on Homeworld, Alkalis were not as perfect as before, resulting in mechanical procedures, making them attack any gem they see. In the caste, Alkalis that were successful, controlled unsuccessful Alkalis, making them be able to fight Crystal Gems on sight. Alkalis that were unsuccessful were like walking machines that destroy everything on sight. Their basic weapon is gem technology, that were modern and ancient. They vary on different ones, like gem destabilizers and limb enhancers. Gemology * The alkali metals are a group (column) in the periodic table consisting of the chemical elements lithium (Li), sodium (Na), potassium (K), rubidium (Rb), caesium (Cs), and francium (Fr). * In real life, an Alkali is a substance which produces hydroxide ions when it is dissolved in water. * Alkalis are split into two types of metals on the periodic table; The Alkali Earth metals and the Alkali Metals. Lithiums =